


To Love A Doctor

by dream_vs_nightmare



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_vs_nightmare/pseuds/dream_vs_nightmare
Summary: Abigail and Jo are crime-solving girlfriends with a lot of blood on their hands and skeletons in their closet, and they don't often get a break from the reality of their jobs. So who better to help them heal and let go than Miss Ioana Payne, a professional dominatrix, former therapist, and fellow bisexual? She's not afraid of a ton of blood or a fair bit of ghosts, and she might just be good for these two.But is she too good - and what happens when one, or both of these ladies begin to fall for their newfound therapist?





	1. Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idelthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idelthoughts/gifts).



> Also known as DvN's first foray into femslash BDSM. 
> 
> Get ready and buckle up, my friends, because I'm here to bring you all the queer f/f Forever fics your little hearts desire. Got a kink you'd like to see explored? Then leave me a note in the comments and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> And as always, trigger warnings and the like will be included with each chapter as things heat up - so if you know there's a certain kink that so completely does not work for you and brings up all the bad feels, then you are more than welcome to skip over it entirely.
> 
> Stay safe and stay queer, my friends. 

"Jo, are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" Abigail whispers to the detective at her side.

But it seems Jo's only half-listening to her, nodding in agreement at Abbey's question though her gaze doesn't lift from the form in her lap. The thing's dreadfully long, even for Abigail - and she was a doctor, used to pages upon pages of release forms. But this is something else entirely, and she isn't exactly sure the benefits would outweigh the risks, here. Still, here she and Jo are in the dominatrix's office lobby, sitting side by side as they fill out the enormous release forms like they'd been asked. Or rather, Jo is. Abigail, meanwhile...she has her doubts.

"Hey. Abbey." She hears Jo say as her eyes linger long over the intimidating form, voice cool and relaxed and reassuring as always; which strikes her as funny, seeing as Jo's usually the one to need reassurance on some of their more dangerous endeavors out in the field. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, y'know? We can just go home for the day."

And she felt bad then, because she'd been the one talking about it all week long. It'd been one clincial musing after another, everything from _how could I have missed something as obvious as erotic electrocution?_ to the ever-popular, _and Iona knew! But of course she had, it's part of the woman's day-job to know..._ and the occasional but absent-minded, _D'you think perhaps it's time I got a pair of spectacles, Lucas? Something modern, of course, but I fear my eyesight really is failing me after all this time..._

She'd gone on about it all for but a few days when Jo had made her way into the morgue with a couple of old case files in hand and proposed, "So why don't we just go, then?" in about the same way she'd discuss the weather, or what they should order for lunch.

Abigail had looked on in honest disbelief, suddenly dry mouth falling open in surprise at the suggestion. Her curiosity with Iona Payne was clinical at best, and professional at most - she'd simply wanted to understand what the woman did on a professional level, that was all. One doctor to another. But for her girlfriend to suddenly and calmly propose that they pay Iona a visit together was...well.

Her mind had started to run rampant at the idea of her and Jo in Iona's office, the two of them watching as the Dom opened the floor-to-ceiling red curtain before them and revealed a whole Wonderland full of erotic instruments and toys.

She was sure she'd gone a bit red around the ears and along her neck as she'd sputtered something along the lines of, "But Jo, it's not everyday that you just go into a professional's workplace and-and--"

_And watch her dominate your detective girlfriend until she cries._

To which Lucas had very kindly taken the scapel from her gloved, trembling fingers before it could clatter to the ground and said, "One doesn't just approach a professional dominatrix's office uninvited...unless of course they have an appointment."And so they decided to book Iona Payne for a couple's appointment, something Abigail never would've had the gall to suggest had Lucas and Jo not just come out with it. They were good to her that way, voicing all the things her careful and controlled little doctor's mind and tongue wouldn't allow her to. 

* * *

So here she and Jo are now, sitting in the mistress' office lobby a week later. The place is as warm and inviting as she'd remembered it from when they'd been here last, but that'd been for investigative purposes then. Official police business. And try as she might convince herself that this visit is for one and the same reason, Abigail often finds herself failing there. After all, she'd seen the way Jo's eyes had run over Molly's warm, soft robe and the curves that lay beneath it that day, and Molly had just gazed back as though she knew exactly where and why Jo was looking. And looking, and looking, and looking.

"Abbey?" Jo asks again, settling her hands on Abigail's shoulders in an attempt to bring her back to her, to the room, when the blonde doesn't answer her earlier question. "It's okay if you changed your mind, we can just slip out the back door and-"

"Abbey, is it?" A different voice inquires now, all hushed and warm as they enter the room. "I'd had you pegged as a very formal and no-nonsense Abigail, but this..." Iona nearly croons as she enters the room, wearing an elegant black number that has Abigail's mouth going dry. Between that and the word _pegged_ and everything it implies, she doesn't know if she wants to run straight into the office or right back out the door. "Is awfully different than the sort of session I'd imagined for the two of you.

While her girlfriend had had several a foray into the erotic world of BDSM, Abigail couldn't exactly say the same for herself. So although she's normally the picture of detached-professionalism both in and outside her field, the reality of trying something new after some two hundred years is...well, it's a lot.

The dominatrix is able to see right through her too, and gives her a knowing, soft look as she murmurs, "Aw, you're but a babe, aren't you? So new to this, but so ready to watch and learn."

It's all Abigail can do to nod her head that yes, yes she is. More or less scared shitless, but so very ready to learn. Her willingness to learn, at least, seems not to have escaped her even in the midst of this fever dream. It takes her some minutes to calm down from her near-panic at all this newness, but Jo's comforting voice is able to soothe her and bring her back from the brink of even the worst of panic attacks. And Iona herself gets her a glass of water and something to eat to help settle her, both of them asking again and again if she's okay. She's not sure if this is a fantasy of her own invention or Jo's, but she's almost enjoying the overload.

After confirming that they had indeed finished the release forms her secretary had given them and yes, that they were still on-board for their session, Iona finally beckons them into her office with a kind smile and an enticing nod of her head. "Come, then. Let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for the next chapter, and plsplsplsss reassure me that it isn't total shit thus far. <3


	2. Gag Her, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the one where Abigail and Jo have a Super Gay Moment™ and it's adorable af, Iona wants Abbey to gag her detective girlfriend, anddd Abigail has a lil flashback of being held at a mental asylum without her consent (bc Nora is still trash even in this AU). 
> 
> Oh! Also. Jo calls Abbey "sweetie" or "darling" in Spanish (I'm not sure which tbh bc Spanish is not my forte???) bc c'mon how fucking cute is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAACK. I apologize that this update took so long, but Life Is Hard™ and depression sucks. I do hope you enjoy this next installment though. I made sure it's Super Gay™ and also kinda sexy too ;)
> 
> Hopefullyyy it wont take quite as long to get the next chapter out! But in any case...
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter include: mentions of spanking, mentions of asylums/poor mental health facilities, and being handcuffed/held prisoner against one's will.
> 
> Das it. But if you know any of the above is so very much not for you, then feel free to skip over it and read the rest of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy, my friends.

Abigail and Jo walk into Iona's office together, and Jo's hand on the small of her back keeps her grounded as Iona smiles and shuts the door behind them. So that's that then. No backing out now, and the reality of the situation's about as thrilling as it is terrifying. But ever a curious sort and one to charge ahead with things right off the bat, Abbey thinks the butterflies stirring in her stomach are more from excitement than nerves. Or she hopes so anyway. The office, at least, hasn't changed much in the weeks since they'd last been here. It's a comforting space, done up in warm and beige colors that give off a cozy, non-threatening environment.  
  
What's behind the heavy, floor to ceiling drapery to their right, however...oh, Abbey hopes that's a little threatening.  
  
"So my dears, what brings you two back in today?" Iona asks both her and Jo, and the term of endearment's already got her weak at the knees. "Are you on official police business again, Detective? Come to swab any of my toys for evidence, or badger my secretary with a warrant?"  
  
Jo moves to speak but comes up short, mouth opening and then closing for a moment. Her expression is almost comical and Abbey can't help but snicker at her side, feeling like the two of them are school children being reprimanded by their headmistress.  
  
"No, actually. We-" Jo starts, but Abbey's quick to cut in.  
  
"Detective Martinez and I thought we'd have a more cordial visit this time. Purely for research though, of course." She finishes, smiling brightly.  
  
Iona hums as she collects their paperwork and says only, "That'll do, then."  
  
Still, the image of Jo bound and gagged, helpless as Iona spanks her over and over flickers through Abbey's mind, more sudden and intense than before, and she knows she won't be able to convince herself her reasoning is solely professionalism much longer. And she knows, _knows_ , that Jo had seen right through her clinical musings the longer the week had gone on. Lucas probably had too, but he hadn't said a thing about it as he respected Abbey too much. (That and...well. She supposes that Lucas  would've been a touch more interested in the matter if Iona was in fact named Ioan, but that's neither here nor there.)  
  
The dominatrix's gaze then moves to Jo as she asks, "And what about you, Detective Martinez? It's obvious that your partner here - and in more than one sense, I take it? - is awfully excited about her research endeavors, but surely that doesn't require both of you to be here."  
  
"You're right, it doesn't." Jo replies easily, hand moving to squeeze Abbey's own as she says, "I'm here because I want to be."  
  
Iona studies their intertwined fingertips and hums again, murmuring, "Then how shall we play together, today?" as she moves over to the rack of clothing by her desk to put on something more comfortable.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Abigail knew this was Iona's job, of course. The woman's obviously at ease playing up the part of an enticing and flirtatious dominatrix, and it's clear to see, but God, she didn't know she would be _so damned good at it_. They hadn't quite seen this side of her the last time they'd come into her office, as they were on actual official police business that first time. And...Abbey _had_ been on almost official police business when she'd come back for another visit (which Jo still kindly reminds her of from time to time).

In any case though, now Iona invites the two of them to sit on the couch and get comfortable as she shrugs on a cardigan, and a little thrill moves through Abbey's whole body when she sees Jo's looking again. Maybe they were here for similar reasons after all...  
  
Jo sits with her feet tucked up under her, totally at ease beside her, while Abbey can't seem to sit still. She's restless. Fidgety. Like a curious child, as eager as they are hesitant to begin.  
  
"It's okay, _cariño_." Comes Jo's warm voice at her ear before she presses a kiss to Abbey's temple. "We'll all have a good time and then head home, yeah?"  
  
Abigail's always been one for affection, has craved it since she was a little thing, but there's something about Jo's love in particular that always soothes her restless mind. She tries to remember what her therapist from long ago had said about deep breaths and mindfulness, about letting yourself feel whatever you're feeling, but she's not able to focus on it long when Iona sits down to join them.  
  
"So tell me, dears. How did you two meet?" Iona asks, miming Jo's posture as she settles into the chair opposite them. She looks comfortable, relaxed, like they're all here to chat and have a laugh over coffee rather than play with whatever devices are behind the red curtain on the other end of the room.  
  
She and Jo both share a look that says _how much do we tell her?_ without a word said between them. They're always changing the story because the real story, the truth, is about as messy as they come. It's full of blood and old ghosts, pocket-watches that should've been lost to time and time and secrets shared over late-night dinners at the morgue. It's full of murder and death and sometimes, cold, hard, grieving; grieving for the husbands they'd lost and the lives they'd never have. She and Jo aren't like other couples, because she and Jo had gravitated towards one another over the intimate knowledge of the cruelty of death, rather than a shared love of life.  
  
They've perfected this song and dance over the last few months, of course - as Jo knew about Abigail's  immortality - so it's not too personal a question. But Abbey knows they'll delve into those as well, soon enough.  
  
But it's Jo who supplies the answer, giving a calm and cheeky, "Oh, y'know. Work related. She told me my mascara wasn't applied evenly and I bit my tongue before I told her how fabulous hers looked that morning."  
  
Iona quirks a smile at that and Abbey insists, "It's true, really. Quite an awful thing to say to someone at first glance, and she won't let me forget it even now."  
  
"And you understand what I do here? It's not like typical couples therapy where we sit on the couch and have a chat and then a cry." She smiles at them again and Abbey's breath catches because God, she's beautiful.  
  
"Domination therapy is different. It involves using physical stimulation to unlock the emotions clients might not be able to access during traditional therapy."  
  
And Jo, with all her usual humor, leans forward in her seat and asks, almost purrs, " _So then are you gonna spank me, Iona?_ "  
  
Holy shit. If Abigail hadn't known she was very much bisexual before this moment, then she surely does now. Blood's rushing behind her ears at a rapid pace and her focus is beginning to narrow in that particular way it does when she's aroused. Which isn't hard to do given the fact that she's got two gorgeous women sat before her discussing the merits of spanking each other. These two may very well be the death of her (but not her libido, surely) and she really can't say she's complaining.  
  
A clever little smirk on her lips, Iona replies with a cool, casual, "Well, my clients and I usually discuss it more before we go ahead with any one particular method, but if you feel that that's what'll work best to unlock your pain, Detective."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out, won't we?" Jo quips back and then adds, "But please, call me Jo. I hear 'Detective' so often at work it's enough to drive me up a wall, so I'd really prefer you call me anything else."  
  
"As you wish then, Jo." Iona says, smile creeping up on her lips as though she's just been told a private joke. Once the smile fades, she regards the two of them with a searching gaze for a long moment, contemplative in her silence. She studies them both individually and then together, as if trying to decide upon something. Her posture is still relaxed and body language still open, so she's about as comfortable here as they are. But it looks like there's a question just on the tip of her tongue, and she's not sure how to ask it. Or perhaps, how well it'll be received.

  
"Now, did you two want the full-experience, or would you rather we stick to our little scientist's research methods?" She's looking at Abbey as she says the last bit, and the silly pet name warms Abigail's stomach through. It's unexpected but awfully sweet.  
  
Again, the two of them exchange a look and come to a consensus without words, but it's the sweet little scientist who voices the decision.  
  
"Oh, fuck the scientific method." She can almost see Lucas now, aghast with comical horror. "If you'd allow us the full experience, doctor, I think that'd be most kind."  
  
Something in Iona's expression, her body language, shifts, changes. She's no longer lounging before them like an old friend come over for tea and a chat, but like one's superior looming before them with orders to give and instructions to be followed.  
  
"Abigail, would you be a dear and gag Jo for me?"  
  
Oh. Heat goes stirring in Abbey's stomach again, warm and sudden.  
  
"Y-you want me to what?" She asks aloud, almost taken aback at the suggestion. This had more or less been center-stage on her running list of fantasies for the past week, and the idea had tugged at her and wouldn't let go. But it's one thing to imagine a scenario and another to actually be in it, to live it. Now that her and Jo are living it though, she's almost a little hesitant to actually turn those fantasies into a reality.  
  
"Gag her, please." Iona says then, voice like a patient teacher, firm in her instruction without being forceful. Abigail appreciates that fact, of course, but the thought of being made to gag her own girlfriend and possibly inflicting pain upon her isn't sitting right with her. As she isn't exactly a mind reader, Iona can't sense any of Abbey's inner turmoil and instead moves to stretch and walks over to her desk, pulling out a ball gag from the top drawer before presenting it to Abigail.  
  
"I...I can't. What if I hurt her somehow?" Abbey's quick to caress Jo's cheek and nuzzle her nose, lingering there a moment to look into her eyes as they lean into each other on the couch. "I can't hurt you. Not like that, love."  
  
And Jo moves her hands atop Abigail's own and reassures her that everything will be okay, that she gives Abbey permission, and that they both wanted this. "You didn't come here alone, didya?"  
  
Abigail shakes her head in agreement that yes, she supposes Jo's right. They wouldn't both still be here if Jo wasn't on board with it too. So she turns to Iona and awaits further instructions. "I'm sorry. I can't."

But the game's changed.  
  
Iona smiles warmly at them both and says, "Sweet. But if you won't gag her, I will put you in handcuffs instead."  
  
Her mind flashes back to being detained in a psychiatric asylum for the mentally deranged and distressed not once, but twice, shackled to the walls in cold, biting handcuffs that dug into her skin as the woman in the cell next to hers screamed and wailed. She...certainly can't do that. But she won't hurt Jo either.  
  
"Abbey." Jo rests her forehead against Abigail's own and murmurs, "I know you can't do that. I know that as well as you do. Just gag me, baby, it's okay."  
  
She looks into Jo's warm, lovely dark eyes a long moment and sees no hesitation or fear there, only trust. Love. So she does it. She takes the ball gag from Iona's waiting hand and follows her instruction's on how to use the instrument correctly.  
  
When Abbey struggles to properly secure the gag into Jo's mouth some moments later, Iona's hand hovers over hers and guides her the rest of the way through. Her touch is light, firm, but her fingers are warm, delicate, and they feel soft over her own. She can feel the heat of Iona's body lingering over her own and between that and the sight of Jo gagged and trusting before her is enough to have her mouth going very, very dry.  
  
But soon enough, Iona's settling back into her chair and regarding them like old friends once more. There's a flicker of that commanding presence just beneath the surface though, and Abigail knows she'd better watch her words now that Jo can't cover for her. Her mouth's often gotten the two of them in trouble at work, and she can't imagine how deep a hole she'll get them into here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: you are now all my galpals now. Or just gaypals if you're queer and non-binary. I can roll with that.
> 
> TELL ME WHAT KINKS U WANT, BISHES. Hit up the comments section with that shit and all your wishes will be granted. (Well, as long as they're kinks where consent's been given by all parties. So like...rape/non-con of any kind is not gonna happen here, mkay? Mkay.)


End file.
